


Decisions Made

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [20]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce makes a decision</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/603647">Hidden Treasure</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

Bruce was halfway back to his rooms to shower and change when he stopped. Thinking for a moment, he turned around and headed back to the gym. No time like the present.

He walked in and saw Clint running through a work out, part weight work and part something else. Leaning up against one of the columns he watched Clint, admiring the archer's ass through the loose sweats and his muscled torso on display under a skin tight t-shirt. 

Clint looked up and smiled when he saw him watching. "See something you like?" 

Bruce just smiled at Clint's cheeky question and straightened, walking across the floor until he was face to face with Clint. Grabbing Clint's t-shirt he pulled the archer close and kissed him. Hard. 

"About damn time," Clint said when he pulled back.

Bruce chuckled and pulled Clint close again, this time fitting their bodies together as kissed him. Holding them together with one hand and using the other to explore Clint's body and finally coming to rest on his ass, holding them tightly together.

When they broke the kiss, Clint gasped. "Take this someplace private. Tony probably has JARVIS monitoring."

"I turned off the recording when Dr. Banner returned to the gym," JARVIS said.

Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed Clint, pulling him along. "Let's go."


End file.
